


Wildest Dreams

by SylvanasTheBansheeQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen/pseuds/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in love with Clint Barton. He's in love with me.<br/>He's married. And it's not to me.<br/>There's no other choice but to leave. And make sure he doesn't follow me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wildest Dreams

_**Say you’ll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams.**_

“It’s the only way Y/N.” Director Fury turned his back to me.  
“I know sir.”  
“You love him don’t you?”  
I looked through the window and saw Clint training below with the other Avengers. “Yes sir. But he has a wife. And kids. He doesn’t need me. He needs them.”  
He placed a file in my hands. “I would memorize this before they come back from training.” I gripped the file tightly as he left the conference room.  
“Miss Y/L/N.”  
“Yes JARVIS?”  
“I’m going to miss you.”  
“I’m going to miss you too.” 

_**Say you’ll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams.**_

Alyssa Beckett. 27. Single. Lives alone. IT Specialist in Communications.  
During the mission pop the bubble on the inside of collar. And swallow the capsule. This will slow your heart rate down to one beat a minute. It will take five minutes to take effect. Make sure you are alone with a dead Hydra officer(s) when you pop the bubble.  


_**Say you'll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams.**_

I snapped the officers’ neck. I surveyed the room. The rest of the team was elsewhere in the building. I reached up and popped the bubble on the collar of my uniform. I quickly fired off two shots into the dead officers’ body. “Guys I don’t think I’m going to make it.” I pulled out the capsule from the pouch on my leg. I quickly swallowed it and propped myself up against the wall. I covered my chest with my hand. The blood was quickly seeping out. I suspected that Fury put real blood in my uniform.  
Steve got to me first. “Y/N! What happened?”  
I chuckled. “The bastard shot me.”  
Panic crossed his face. “I’m going to get you out of here.” Steve crossed to me and began to sweep me up in his arms.  
I weakly pushed him away. “There isn’t enough time to save me. Just bring me Clint please.”

 _**Say you’ll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams.**_

He nodded quickly and returned moments later with Clint. The rest of the Avengers stood just outside the door.  
Clint collapsed on the floor beside me. “No no no. Y/N no.” He pulled me into his arms. “No no no!”  
I brushed my hand against his cheek. 2 minutes left. “It’s going to be fine Clint. The world will continue spinning.”  
Tears streamed down his face. “It won't for me. I love you Y/N.”  
I smiled faintly. “I love you too Clint. 

_**Say you’ll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams.**_

He pressed his lips to mine. “Please no.”  
“It’s too late to save me. Honestly I don’t know how I’ve managed to hang on this long. I love all of you guys. I mean it. And yes that even includes you Tony.” I started to laugh but coughed. I could feel the drug slowly taking over.  
“We love you too. All of us.” Tony’s voice cracked. I could tell he was crying from behind his mask. 

_**Say you’ll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just pretend.**_

Clint pulled me closer. “Please don’t leave me Y/N. Please don’t.”  
I brushed away the tears from his face. “Say you’ll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams.”  
“How could I ever forget you? You have my heart. And you always will.”  
“Say you’ll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams.”  
Clint’s eyes filled with tears and buried his face in my shoulder.  
“Say you’ll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just pretend.” My grip loosened on Clint as the drug took over. 

_**Say you’ll remember me. Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just pretend.**_


	2. Here Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been in hiding.  
> With too much baggage that it about to be brought to life.  
> Once again.

There was a subtle knock on my door. I grabbed the gun off the top of the refrigerator. I slammed into the wall next to the door. "Y/N. Open up."

"What's the password?"

Fury scoffed on the other side of the door. "Your eyes sparkle when you're angry."

I relaxed and unbolted the door. Fury and Coulson looked relieved as I put the pistol back on top of the refrigerator. I shut the door and rebolted it. "You two never drop by unannounced. What's up?"

"Agent Barton has been compromised." **  
**

I turned away. "Send Widow."

"That's the problem Y/N. She compromised him."

I heard giggling.  _"Uncle Phil! Uncle Nick!"_

_"Hey kiddo."_ Phil swept Sophia up in his arms. 

_"Have you been behaving for your Mom?"_

_"Of course Uncle Nick. I've been good for Mommy."_

Sophia giggled as Nick and Phil placed a kiss on her cheek. "What did Widow do to Barton?"

"It's classified."

"You want me to help you get Barton back but you won't tell me what happened?" Anger began to rise in my blood. 

_"We need to get you and Sophia out._ _HYDRA is coming."_

I nodded. I ran back to the room I shared with Sophia. I grabbed the two bags I had stashed in the closet. 

Phil quickly traded Sophia to me in exchange for the bags.  _"Ready to go Director Fury."_

**_I'm here without you baby. But you're still on my lonely mind._ **

I followed Fury through the corridors. Sophia clung to my hand as she toddled beside me. Fury stepped into the conference room aboard the helicarrier. "Fuck no. This wasn't part of our agreement Nick!" The room held Commander Hill along with the other Avengers. He paused. "You said I get Barton back and no one would know!"

"Things change Cataclysm."

Anger began to rise in my blood. "You are not putting my daughter in danger for some stupid mission to get Barton back. Natasha can have him."

As I turned on my heel, a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Please don't go Y/N." Tony begged. "We lost you once. We don't want to lose you again."

**_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._ **

"What do we know?" I nervously glanced in the corner where Sophia was playing with Phil. She was pretending to pour tea for him.

"Widow captured Barton during a routine operation.. We're not sure what's she's planning on doing with him."

"Do we know where she's holding him."

"Klagenfurt. The abandoned HYDRA base."

"That was our last mission as a team. She was the only one who wasn't around when I 'died'."

"Do you have any idea as to why she would take him there."

"I don't think she purposely took him there."

"How long has it been since his divorce?"

"Fourteen months."

"She didn't take him captive there did she?"

"Agent Barton was working in Spain."

"She smuggled him under SHIELD and every extension of SHIELD's radar?"

Cap nodded at me."

"She didn't take him there because she wanted to. He begged her."

"What do you mean Y/N?"

"Steve the only reason she took him the Klagenfurt is because that's where we were last together. He wants to die in the same place as me."

His eyebrow cocked upwards at me.

"Let's just say Sophia wasn't the only reason I faked my death. She threatened to kill me if I didn't leave."

**_I'm think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._ **

I sighed as Sophia curled herself into my side. I wrapped my arm around her tiny frame. 

"Y/N?" Steve's voice came as a whisper.

:"Steve, honey. You don't need to whisper."

I could tell in the dark that he rubbed the back of his head nervously; out of habit. "Sorry. It's just new."

"What may I assist you with Captain Rogers?"

"I want to know the full story on why you left. And that's an order."

_**I'm** **_here without you baby. But you're still on my lonely mind._ ** _

_I nervously held onto the stick. What would Clint say. Would he be happy or tell me to get rid of it? I shook my head to rid the negative thoughts from my brain._

_'If it's a girl you're naming her after me.'_

_Clint chuckled. 'Sure Nat. I'll tell Laura that when I go back home.'_

_My heart dropped. Laura? Home? If it's a girl?_

_I hid back around the corner. Natasha placed her hand over my mouth. 'Scream and I'll rid your vocal chords out.' She pulled me into the nearest closet._ _The lightbulb swayed overhead as she grinned. 'He has a wife and two kids. A third on the way. He doesn't love you. He's only using you as he fuck doll. You aren't important to him in any way.' She grabbed the stick out of my hands and threw it to the floor. It cracked beneath her feet. 'Now you either get rid of the kid and stop messing around with him or you leave. Or I could just kill you instead.'_

_My breathe caught in my throat. 'No. He loves me.'_

_She laughed wildly. 'And you realise he says that to all the new agents right? Now choose.'_

_'I'm not getting rid of our child.'_

_'Then leave. Or I won't hesitate to kill you.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my sister called me a monster and I had to make it a series instead of a random assortment of random one shots.

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to make this an actual series because I feel so bad leaving you with such feels and plus I've had ideas on how to continue this so yeah. And because my sister said I was a monster for ending it like that. >.>


End file.
